


Peace of mind

by CandyReadsandWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyReadsandWrites/pseuds/CandyReadsandWrites
Summary: Catra sings "Warriors" in universe and Adora is full on simping on how perfect she is.Note: Catra isn't a singer; she just happened to have recorded this song because Bow and Glimmer forced her to. She's self conscious about her voice and hates to hear herself sing.Also, I'm pretty sure that at some point Noelle said that Catra is an amazing singer so yeah.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 38





	Peace of mind

After taking a stroll in the gardens (and lurking about the castle), Catra starts towards 'their' room.

There was some "maintenance work" that was going on in Adora's room so she was forced to move into her's.

Catra didn't mind. Of course, it wasn't something new to either of them. They were used to sharing a room and even a bed for that matter. Although yes,  _ a lot  _ has changed.

But… something fishy was up.

It was hard to believe how coincidental it was that not even a week after their official first date, Adora had to move in with her.

She also knew that Adora being the dumbass that she is, probably didn't even realize it yet. 

It was _definitely_ a ploy by Bow and Glimmer, so they could get some "bonding time".

She slowly approached the room thinking about how annoying those two are, and yet, she doesn't hate them. 

She hates to admit it, but she enjoys the warmth of the castle. It's something she's never experienced before.  _ It's a strange feeling for sure, but she doesn't not like it. _

On that note, she enters the room. Adora on the desk with a...

a speaker- ?

"Hey Adora- "

"Oh! Oh  _ phew _ it's just you"

"Who else would it be dummy, it's my room."

"Yeah ok. Come take a look at this, Entrapta sent me the speaker I asked her for!"

Slightly confused, Catra proceeded to examine the thing.

"It's  _ uhh _ great, but what did you need it for- ?"

…

_ A slight blush crept up both of their cheeks as they stared at each other for a moment. _

_... _

" -it's uhh... so I can listen... to your song..." She says with a faint smile.

A moment of silence as Catra processes the answer she just received.

"Don't tell me-"

"I'm sorry... your voice is  _ really beautiful _ , I can't help it" she added, cutting Catra off mid sentence. 

_ She can't help but laugh as she sees the look on Catra's face. _

“Whaat! It’s true-”

"You're  _ seriously _ telling me that you told Entrapta to make a  _ whole fucking speaker _ just to listen to that  _ crappy _ song I was forced into recording-"

_ Damn, way to up the simp game Adora. GG! Well played. _

Adora playfully elbows Catra with a tiny smirk.

"You're such an idio-"

Catra is interrupted again…

but this time... it’s not by Adora's speech, but her lips…  _ lightly pressing onto hers~ _

_ Flooding sensations of warmth and comfort. _

She's visibly turning a shade of red despite trying to hide it.  _ Very distracting, isn't it Catra?  _

Adora pulls away…  _ in what felt like an eternity, less than a second _ .

"You  _ seriously  _ need to stop underestimating yourself!"

"and you can't exactly stop me" Adora says, holding up the CD that Catra supposedly hates so much as she inserts it into the speaker.

It starts playing...  _ Oh god _ Catra hates it with every cell in her body, she feels  _ repulsed _ . 

_ She literally can’t even hear it. _

Catra's anxiety rises as Adora moves towards the speaker. One can only assume to adjust the volume since it was hardly audible...

"I'll uh be back after... I-  _ uhh _ "

Embarrassed, still red.

Despite the encouragement she was given by Adora that her voice indeed  _ did not suck _ . Her mind of course, wasn't convinced of it.

"But you haven't been here all evening… where do you plan on going anyway?"

"Anywhere but here should do really"

She weakly smiles at Adora.

_ She's almost out the door when- _

"W- wait…" she says as she turns off the speaker.

"It's fine, you can continue, I'll be back later-" 

_ Come on Adora, you can't let her leave or you'll feel real guilty about it later... _

"no… I- I don't want you to leave… you literally just came in-"

"Stay…  _ please- ?" _

_ A little direct but it delivers strongly. _

"Jeez... when did you get so needy~" Catra chuckles, thoroughly enjoying the look on Adora as she starts to blush.

"If you insist, I  _ will  _ stay… as long as you promise not to play that trash"

"Not sure if I can comply but hey,  _ can't you at least do it for me-? _ "

Catra hates having to negotiate; To be fair, she didn't wanna leave either. 

_ Maybe it won't be so bad, so long as it's with Adora. _

"Finee... but this is  _ only _ because I'm tired" 

_ Mhm sure yes, very believable. _

"Okay, so you go get freshened up while I set the pillows"

_ It had been so long since they slept together... _

_ … had a sleepover, that is. _

Catra enters the room with Adora sitting on their bed with her eyes closed. 

_ Ughh it’s that stupid song again…  _

but seeing the peaceful look on Adora’s face… feels so _ rewarding in a weird way…  _

She feels satisfied at the thought of giving Adora peace, especially after all those years of hurt and pain.

She doesn't mind hearing it anymore. 

In fact, she's rather glad that it's playing _.  _

_ Adora looks so pretty when she’s not stressed.  _

Not to mention, it’s an _ extremely  _ rare sight.

Too bad she's going to have to disturb her.

"hey Adora-"

Catra checks if she's still even awake.

"Oh! I didn't hear you,  _ haha _ sorry my bad"

_ Oh, that cute dorky laugh. _

"It's okay dummy… there's no reason to be sorry"

...

" _ Soo, are you going to move or- ?" _

" _ yeah  _ yeah! come on"

She pats the bed as a signal for Catra to join her.

_ They stare at each other for a bit. Eyes locked. Nothing but dumbfounded love. _

"Just like we were kids huh"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

_ Occasional awkward laughs from both sides. _

The two of them lie together, staring at each other…

_ No more horde _

_ No more war _

_ And… no more Shadow Weaver. _

Soft purrs escape Catra's chest as she finally relaxes. 

Adora hugs Catra, brings her closer to her chest and hums along to Catra's purrs as the two of them fall fast asleep. 

_ Just like they did when they were kids... _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so um please don't be too mean haha. It was really fun writing this! I enjoyed a lot and I hope you do too ^^ Not sure if I'll continue this one but I definitely wanna keep writing soo I'll cya I guess.


End file.
